My special Knight
by KND Girl
Summary: This is the storyadventure of a girl and her husband to be parings: wait and see.


Hey people I am new here but, I have an awesome story here that will rock your socks!

First let me start by saying I don't own the Kids next door but I wish I did. The Kids next door belong to Mr. Warburton a great genius. Anyway let's get this party started.

#4: there's a party going on?

Wally where did you come from you suppose to be in the story.

#4: (frowning) But you said there was a party

Sorry sweet face but there is no party.

#4:  Awwwwww!

Maybe we will have one of our own Okay (winking)

#4: (blushing) Okay

Chapter 1 My special knight

It was a warm summer night and Wally and I were in the mood to go soak in a hot tub. I was wearing a two piece lime green swim suit and he wore orange trunks. It was a full moon and the stars were out. He had candles everywhere and played some romantic music. We were enjoying some strawberry daiquiris with whipped cream. He put his arm around my shoulder and began to stroke it. Wally slowly came close to kiss me when he saw I had some whipped cream on my nose. He laughed a little as he gently wiped it off. He held me close and whispered in my ear, "I love you." I turned to stair into his beautiful emerald green eyes and slowly moved toward his face. As we got lost in our gazing and moved ever closer, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it only to find it was a telemarketer. I hung up the phone, "who was it?" asked Wally "A stupid telemarketer" I said frowning and slouching back into the hot tub. Wally laughed at my angry facial expression. "Don't be angry Kuki." He said as he wrapped his arm around me. I looked into his green eyes and a warm fuzzy feeling made a smile grow across my face. We slowly moved in for a kiss. As we began to close our eyes and our bottom lips touched, fireworks went off catching my attention. As I stared in awe at the bright colors, Wally reached over the edge of the tub and grabbed a small black velvet box. As the fireworks continued to go off, he lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I turned only to find myself in his warm embrace. "Kuki, do you love me?" he asked. I stared into his eyes with confusion. "Of course I love you how could I not?" I said in a loving but confused voice. "Then this next question shouldn't be hard to answer." He said holding my hands. Then he did something that totally got me to cry. He got down on one knee, opened the box to revile an 18kt princess cut diamond ring, "Wally are you-?" was the only thing that come out of my mouth. "Kuki love of my life will you marry me? If you do I would be the happiest man on earth." He said. I was crying and smiling. After ten seconds I leaned down and hugged him finally saying, "Yes, Wally yes I will marry you!" Wally returned my embrace and slowly pulled me onto his lap. He slipped the ring onto my finger and said laughing, "Thank God it fits my princess." I blushed and laughed at what he said. I stopped only to stare into his beautiful emerald green eyes. We slowly moved in for a kiss. For five seconds we just pressed lips then after fifteen seconds he asked for an entrance with his tongue. I slowly started to open my mouth to let it enter in. we made out for ten minutes. When we pulled apart we stared into each others eyes. He then slowly pulled off the top part of my swim suit and held close to his chest. Wally began to rub my body softly and gently only to cause a soft moan to emit form my mouth. As we kissed I reached under the water to untie his swim trunks. The then started to softly kiss my chest and neck causing my to softly breath hard. When I finally got his shorts undone, I felt a strange presence, as if someone was watching. "Wally…stop for a moment." I asked as he began to untie my bottoms. "What's wrong, don't you want to do it?" He asked staring into my eyes with sadness. "Don't be silly of course I do but, I have to go check on something. I will be right back." I said rubbing his chest with great affection. I got out a put a towel around me. "Don't be long." Wally said winking at me. "Don't worry lover I wont." I said smiling devilishly. I walked outside to the front looking around. "You can stop spying on Wally and me now Justin." I said with an evil laugh. "Well, well, well if it isn't my baby girl Kuki." said Justin jumping out of the tree. "I am not your baby girl anymore I'm Wally's!" I said readying myself for a fight. "Really, because that's not what I hear. You are still mine, Kuki Sanban." He said staring deeply into my eyes. I slow slipped into a trance. As my succumbed to his hypnotic power, he began to feel his way all over my body. I was under his spell and could do nothing. Justin slowly moved closer and closer to my face when, "Get the hell away from her." Was all I heard. Justin slowly backed away but, before he could jump into the neatest tree, Wally sucker punched him in the face. "I'll get you for this Beatles, don't worry and once your out of the picture Kuki will be mine!" Said Justin as he disappeared. "Wha…what happened?"

I asked snapping out of the trance. "You were under the spell of that cruddy bastard Justin. Are you ok though?" he asked picking me up bridal style. "Oh Wally I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." I said as tears ran down my cheeks. "It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it kay kuks." He said smiling. "I can see why I said yes because you are always there for me." I said leaning forward to kiss him. He carried me back to the house and gently laid me on the heart shaped bed. He took off the bottoms of my swim suit and his trunks as well. He pulled out a condom and put it on before pulling up the covers. He got on top of me a slowly put himself inside me. It hurt for only a moment but as he continued to move in and out of my wet core, I felt pleasure like no other. We made love until sunrise. At that moment I knew that this was the man for me all because he truly love me and didn't use me like some toy, I knew I would be happy with Wally for the rest of my life. We fell asleep in a warm embrace for tomorrow we were off to plan our very special day. We are going to shop for our wedding and ask a few people to be in it. I felt that in my heart it was going to be great.

Well I hope you've enjoyed chapter one there will be many more to come.

#4: what that's all I was really into it.

I can tell because you masturbated through all the juicy parts

#4: (blushing) well it was very tempting and I couldn't control myself.

I can see (sweating anime style)

#4: do you really want to do that kind of stuff with me?

(Blushing like crazy) Uh…We'll see about that #4

#4: Okay!

Well TTFN please review and give ideas if you want I need some

#4 : Yeah do it or else

Got to go see you next time.


End file.
